


When in Doubt go to the Library

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Harry is snooping, Interrupted Sex, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Harry is looking for Hermione in the library. But what he finds, he doesn't want to see ever again.





	When in Doubt go to the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble basically. No beta

Harry walked into the library looking for Hermione. She had been staying late again studying because the common room was getting too loud for her. He wanted to make sure she got back before curfew. He looked around for her. He didn’t even find Madame Pinch either. Strange he thought. The library was quiet, a bit too quiet. Harry held onto his wand tightly in his hand as he walked up and down the aisles. 

He turned the corner and almost dropped his wand. He saw Hermione bent over a table in nothing but her skirt. Standing right behind her was Draco Malfoy. His hand was in her hair, pulling it hard as he fucked her. His other hand was on her hip, holding onto her as he pounded into her. Draco was still clothed. He must have cast a silencing spell. 

Harry gripped his wand harder and cast a stupify. Draco was sent flying against the shelf, and collapsed onto the floor. Hermione immediately turned around and shrieked when she saw Harry standing there. She pulled her skirt down and covered her breasts with her hands. 

“Harry!” Hermione yelled

“Hermione!” Harry closed his eyes and looked down, “He hurt you! I’ll kill him!”

She grabbed her school robes and covered herself. She summoned Draco’s school robes and covered himself with it. 

“He wasn’t hurting me!” Hermione said

“I saw him! I saw what he was doing! We’ll go to Dumbledore! We’ll get him expelled! And then prison!”

“Harry stop!”

“Are you decent?”

“Yes”

Harry opened his eyes and rushed over to Hermione. He looked at her to see if she was hurt or not. 

“Harry! Just go!”

“What? No! He can’t get away with this”

“He wasn’t hurting me!”

Harry took a step back from her. 

“Who are you?”

“Someone you cockblocked!”

“Hermione!”

“Not everyone likes missionary”

“Hermione!”

“I’m not a virgin, and you don’t have to protect me from anything. And no he didn’t hex me or dose me with a potion! I just happen to like sex, and he’s fairly good at it”

“I didn’t need to hear that”

“Just go Harry!”

“I can’t unsee this, you’re going to have to oblivate me”

“Stop being overdramatic! Go before Finch catches you”

“Wait, how long has this been going on?”

“We can talk about this later!”

“Fine! I still can’t unsee this”

Harry shook his head and walked out of the library. Hermione sighed and looked down at Draco. She pulled his school robes off him and dropped hers to the floor. She could still see he was very eager to continue. She sank down on him and summoned her wand. She pointed it at his chest. 

“Rennervate” Hermoine said

Draco sat up, gasping for air, confusion in his eyes, and then pleasure. 

“What happened?” Draco asked

“We got interrupted. I took care of it.”

“But-”

“Talk later, I need you to finish what you started, namely me”  
  



End file.
